I'm Going Through Changes
by QueenNarca
Summary: Some things are different when Harry comes back for his sixth year. He's carefree and wild and drags Hermione along on his 'adventures'
1. Miss Slither

****

Warnings: Harry is a smart ass in this chapter, but he will eventually calm down in later chapters, so don't get pissed at his behavior and stop reading. There will be Homosexual (Gayness) thingys in this fic. So you know….If you don't like that, you shouldn't read.

Well I've got ideas and stuff. I'll try to update this story and maybe my others one of these days

Sirius is not dead but OOTP did take place. He was just injured or something in my world.

Lots of things are different and don't go along w/ the books, but that's the point!

He second glanced himself in the full length mirror. Yep, that was him. Shaggy black hair curling at the nape of his neck and bangs that had to be continuously brushed out of his eyes. Dark eyeliner accenting his eyes that no longer hid behind glasses. Tight dark green shirt accompanied with tight leather pants, black boots and black duster. Collar around his throat with emerald green spikes. Black painted fingernails, four earrings and a tongue and eyebrow ring to match. It was all simply him. He laughed slightly. He was goth, gay, and damn sexy…. To late to change anything now. No going back. The train was already here.

Harry strolled onto the train with his trunk ignoring all the stares and incredulous looks he was getting. He found that perfect compartment for himself and hefted his trunk into the overhead holder. He then proceeded to make himself right at home for a little nap on the seat. Might as well catch up on his sleep, god knows he needed it. He was startled by…

"Oi! Mate, what the hell happened to you?" Ron Weasel just became number one on Harry Potter's hit list today.

"Hn… Nuttin' dun't wurr 'bout it." Harry slurred turning over and presuming to sleep. He heard a shuffle and the door close. Ron must have left or something.

"Harry. You know you can talk to us." Hermione stated. Nope they hadn't left. Harry huffed and sat up preparing his brain for words of stupidity.

"Yeah. I know I can talk. As a matter of fact I can talk to anyone and guess what….. Ta Da! I'm talking right now. Aren't you happy for me?" Harry put on a completely innocent face. Ron blanched getting ready to fight and Hermione screwed up her nose at the lewdness of his words. Evidently his comments on un-opened letters this past summer hadn't been to humorous. Well the comments had been for him.

"What is your problem Harry? You've been a smart ass to us all summer with your little comments and now your mocking us! What is your problem?" Ron ranted in his usual Gryfindor ways.

"Ummmm……" Harry glanced around innocently once again biting his fingernails. He then turned his gaze towards Ron and Hermione and smirked, leaning back in the seat and crossing his legs, pretending to examine his nails, wiping the invisible lint from his shoulder, "You or so it seems."

"Why you!" Ron threw a fist at Harry and Harry barely dodged in time.

"My, My Ron. Tisk Tisk now. You know the rules no fighting." Harry shook a finger in Ron's direction. Ron lunged back at Harry and the fight commenced.

Draco sauntered down the train hall and into the compartment he and his friends had claimed. He nodded to the others before looking around noticing the seats were full and sitting himself in the floor. Now most would think that he would demand the others move but Draco was only their leader in public. In private with the other Slytherins or Severus they were all just friends. Crabbe and Goyle were still stupid, but Hey! That couldn't be helped. Pansy wasn't a slut, that was all a pathetic showing. No, Draco and Pansy were not together; it was more of a brother and sister thing. Blaise was a boy. Blaise however was a slut, a very bisexual slut. Millicent did not act like a man nor did she really look like a man, anymore. That completed there group. They had all began talking about something or another when a giggling raven haired boy threw himself into their compartment and slammed the door shut. A faint thud was heard as something hit the door and the boy laughed harder and when they all heard the loud shriek the boy began rolling around on the floor. When the boy finally stopped he had rolled over onto Draco and his head was in Draco's lap.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked as he stared down at the boys familiar emerald eyes.

"My My, I haven't introduced myself. Excuse me, I'm Madam Slither. I'll be your personal stripper for the rest of this ride." Harry said in a womanly voice, or at least the best he could muster. The boys eyes were began to water at the attempt to hold in his laughter and tears of mirth. Draco just sat stunned, wide eyed.

"Really?" Blaise asked in a childish voice. Harry looked over to Blaise.

"Nope. I'm not yours baby. I'm this ones. I always had a thing for pretty white haired men," Harry moved himself onto Draco's lap with one leg on each side and leaned down close to Draco's ear, "So, how you want me big boy?" Harry wiggled around in his lap just for good measure. Harry was getting a kick out of this. They seriously didn't know who he was. Draco was finally able to break out of his stupor as Harry began rubbing against him. His arousal was starting to be noticed. With a growl Draco shoved the boy off him. Harry grabbed his stomach and laughed, rolling on the ground some more. The other Slytherins remained quite, glad for the show. Draco was about to say something when the lady with the trolley opened their door.

"Want the usual dearies?" She began taking things off the cart. When she looked back up she noticed Harry and smiled, "Hello Harry. Nice summer?" She asked off-handedly.

"It was great Mrs. Knight. I had all sorts of fun!" Harry replied enthusiastically ignoring the incredulous stares being thrown his way. As Mrs. Knight began passing out the goods and collecting money she continued talking with Harry.

"Did you get yourself a new man? That last one was a little to shy for you. To conservative. What was his name…Olly?" She questioned.

"Oliver, yeah. We split up. He's going to play quidittch and we sort of grew apart. It was mostly about the sex anyways." Harry flipped his hand at her. Who knew the trolley lady liked to gossip so much.

"Well that's good. Better find you someone with stamina!" She chuckled as she left, closing the compartment door behind her. All the Slytherins stared at Harry. He glanced around at them.

"What? He never liked to go more than a two rounds. I can't help that." Harry grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing Potter? And why was the Weasel knocked out in the hall with the Mudblood seeing to him?" Draco asked. He was slightly intrigued by the new Potter.

"Oh that. Well we were having one hell of a fight and I wasn't to keen on getting all bloodied up today, so I ran in here and slammed the door in his face and I guess stupid ran in to it and passed out. And bitch just ran after us crying or something. And that's Madam Slither to you Draco sweetie." Harry grinned innocently as he laid his head back down on Draco's lap. Pansy and Millicent snorted in amusement.

"Potter. Your good for entertainment." Pansy commented.

"Why thank you. It's always a pleasure." Harry stood up and bowed slightly and placed himself on the floor leaning against Pansy's legs with his knees pulled to his chest with his arms crossed over them. He leaned his head back so it was in her lap slightly.

"Will you play with my hair?" Harry asked childishly giving her the puppy dog look. She gave him a confused look and began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and purred lightly.

"Did you just purr Potter?" Draco asked. Anywhere else and all the Slytherins would have hexed Harry into a oblivion by now, but there was nothing wrong with the way he was acting. No need to do something for stupid reasons. Potter wasn't bothering them, they wouldn't bother him. Potter smiled and purred again.

"Yeah I did." Harry sighed sleepily. He drifted off to sleep as Pansy continued to gently run her hands through his hair.

"I didn't know humans could purr." Goyle commented. Okay… Maybe he wasn't stupid. Just lacking in common sense.

"They can't" Draco replied staring at the one person who confused him more than anyone else. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was spent talking amongst friends about what happened the past summer.

"Harry. Harry wake up." Pansy nudged the boy who was still sleeping against her. Harry opened his eyes lazily blinking at her, yawning.

"Call me Haze." Harry smiled. Pansy just stared at him for a moment.

" You're a weird one Haze." Pansy replied as she got off the train and headed for the carriages. Soon they were situated in a carriage after Harry had petted the thestral.

"What's up with you Potter? Last year you were all self-righteous and now your well like this." Blaise asked using his hands to get the point across. Harry looked down at himself and back at Blaise.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked. Blaise groaned.

"Bloody hell. Of course I like it. It's just not something I pictured you in. You act like a totally different person." Blaise told him.

"Maybe I am a different person or maybe this is how I always was when I'm not at Hogwarts. Those dip shits I lived with hated me and I wanted to be excepted when I first learned of the wizarding world. I was naïve and stupid. I thought that if I acted like the smart ass that I am then they would send me home, so I changed my ways. Now I've decided that I don't give a fuck if people don't like me for me. They can all get over it!" Harry ranted. He had steadily gotten louder as he was talking and took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking up a Blaise with a smirk, "So you say you've never pictured me like this. Have you ever pictured me naked?" Harry could hardly hold in the laughter. Blaise almost lost his cool, but him being Slytherin and all, it just didn't work that way.

"Well yeah. You're a fine piece of ass. I'd fuck you." Blaise sad in all seriousness.

"To bad I don't like a cheap fuck and don't give it up that easily. Plus you sound just like Sirius when he's trying to make someone fell better about themselves." Harry laughed. His godfather was a just a little to open minded. Last year he'd been presented with the problem of trying to set Remus up on a date. Well it really wasn't a problem for Remus, it was just something that had gotten into Sirius's head somehow. Anyways, Remus had complained about how nobody wanted a werewolf and that he was better off in celibacy. Of course, celibacy was not in Sirius's vocabulary and so Sirius exact words to that statement had been 'Come on Remus there's always gonna be someone that likes you for you, loves you even. I mean you're a fine piece of ass. I'd fuck you'. Harry had unfortunately walked in right when Sirius said that and told Sirius that he had a lot of tact. Then he had left after he had heard Remus ask, 'Really?'. He just didn't need that visual.

"Sirius Black. He's your godfather right?" Pansy asked. It wasn't like Harry had to keep it a secret anymore. Last year at the ministry, Harry just happened to have stunned Pettigrew amidst all the chaos and that lead to the revealing of the real Secret Keeper of the Potters and the truth, which had ultimately meant Sirius was a free man. There had even been a front page article containing the whole story the next day. Unfortunately Dumbledore had insisted Harry stay at the Dursley's place for one more summer because of the blood protection spells and such.

"Yeah. He has no tact what so ever. Anyways, I'm bored." Harry stated and began to look around for some way to amuse himself. He spotted Draco looking at him curiously.

"What? You think I'm sexy?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

"No just wondering. Your not completely human are you?" Draco asked. The other Slytherins froze. It wasn't strange for an old pureblood family to have mixed with magical creatures, especially dark creatures with lots of power. It helped keep the magic strong, but it hardly happened anymore except for in the Slytherin houses.

"No I'm not," Harry smiled seriously for a change, "I'm half vampire. Well sort of. All halflings have the choice to become full-blooded. I've arranged to make the change." Harry smiled. Dumbledore didn't want him to tell anybody, Snape had told him to frighten the little children. Harry was happy someone knew. He just hoped they wouldn't go all weird on him now.

"Don't worry. Draco's a full-blooded veela. I'm a seduction demon, well half-blooded anyways. That's why I crave sex so much and why people give it to me." Blaise smiled happily.

"Crabbe and Goyle have Troll blood. Heavily diluted though. It's why there so stupid. I have enchantress blood. Runs in the family." Pansy told him matter-o-factly.

"Nice to know you won't try to stake me. I can be happy now." Harry sighed and laid across Blaise and Pansy's legs and put his head in Draco's lap.

"Your cuddly aren't you? Just laying around on people like you own the place." Pansy commented as she shoved his feet in the floor. He gave a rather un-manly squeal as the force made him fall to the floor completely. Pansy just sniggered at him when he glared.

"Anyways, we'd probably get killed if we staked you. Professor Snape's a vampire. He told us to always get him if we ever saw one and only to stake them if they were crazy, insane, or trying to eat us. I don't like to piss the man off." Pansy told him. He really liked Pansy, in a friendly way. She wasn't at all sluttish like many made her out to be. She was intelligent and said what she wanted to.

"I do. It's so funny, the faces he makes when he's pissed. That's why I have detention so much. Well that and he teaches me Occlumency and makes my potions. You should try calling him Sevvie and see his face. Bloody hilarious." Harry laughed at the memories. Not being a fully fledged vampire, Harry didn't have to have blood all the time. He didn't need it at all until puberty had hit. His eleven years of not having blood had stunted his growth and he was just now beginning to catch up, but it had made him forever small. He didn't mind. It was life. Professor Snape and he had a public hatred towards each other, but it was really so Harry would have detention so that Snape could teach him what he needed to now. Yes, Snape hated his father with a passion and still does, but getting along with Harry was better than trying to tame a bloodthirsty vampire.

" Your just weird. You mean that you, Harry bloody Potter, and Professor Snape actually get along?" Draco asked with an incredulous air.

"No of course not. We absolutely abhor each other, always will. Were just tolerant of each other." Harry told him.

"That's nice. We're here." Goyle sort of talked/grunted. They pilled out of the carriage and Harry enjoyed the funny looks he got from the other students in his year. The Slytherins took a seat at their table and Harry sulked over to the end of the Gryffindor table that was closet to the door. Harry received angry looks when his head slipped off his hand during the sorting and made a thud on the table. He smiled at the Gryff's before resuming his comatose state for the moment. He looked up at professor's table at the end of the sorting and decided it was time to make his grand entrance. He calmly climbed up on the table and started walking towards the front.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," He got everyone to quite down enough so that he could make his request, "I have a request. I wish to be re-sorted." He said as he jumped of the end of the table and landed gracefully. He saw Professor Snape put his head in his hands and sigh. Harry didn't wait for the headmaster's approval, he sat upon the stool and put the sorting hat on his head.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. I thought I had already had this chat with you…." The sorting hat trailed of in his head. Harry grinned.

"Yes, but I felt the extreme need to go home." Harry of course talked out loud. He watched the confused faces with glee.

"Your cunning ways have developed I see. Making them all think of you as not sane? You know this leaves me with no choice." If Harry didn't know better, he would think that the sorting hat was having fun.

"Of course I'm having fun Mr. Potter. I always loved confusion. It keeps the balance." Harry just nodded.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced. Harry told the hat that he would come chat with him sometime and bid him good day. The cheers of his new house mates made him smile as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. He threw a rather rude hand jester at Snape on the way buy and mouthed 'pay up'. Snape just glared at him. Harry smiled.

"Hello Sevvie!" Harry said as he plopped down on his professor's couch. Snape just gave a grunt of annoyance. Harry had gotten into routine of coming down to Severu's office every night to get his potions for the next day. He had to take a sun-light potion, so that his skin didn't burn. Unlike a normal vampire, halflings wouldn't turn to dust in the sun, they would only get third degree burns. Harry patiently waited for Severus to finish whatever he was doing.

"Quite the show you put on earlier brat." Severus said. His voice was still hostile but it had lost some of the edge it had during the day. Harry just smiled as Severus joined him on the couch. Harry took this as an invitation to stretch himself out and lay his head in Severu's lap.

"I know. Did you see their faces? That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed in a falsetto voice.

"Couldn't you have just stayed in Gryffindor? Even joined one of the other houses maybe? I see you to much for my liking in the evenings. Now I have to see you in the mornings to. It's not really fair!" Severus exclaimed. Harry liked it when he dropped all the sarcasm and malice that he usually held and relaxed a little. Harry's body shook with silent laughter as he turned his innocent eyes on and look up blinkingly at Severus.

"But…But Sevvie. I thought you loved me!" Harry couldn't help himself and busted out laughing at his own joke. Severus just shoved Harry off of himself and got up and made his way to bathroom.

"Go away! Go bug Draco." Severus called as he started the shower. Harry just shrugged his shoulders from his position on the floor.

"Okay!" He replied in a chipper tone and went to find Draco.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he launched himself at the blond. Whoever said that Harry Potter was quite and shy, well, they were wrong. Draco learned this in a matter of twenty-four hours. He was reminded of this fact as he now had a lap full of Harry.

"Hello." Draco looked un-fazed by the sudden weight and greeting. There really wasn't much he could do. He could always hex him or make some snide remark, but it was like a law in Slytherin house that you didn't fight with the other members of the house. You all ganged up on the other people from other houses and took your frustrations of each other out on them. It worked well and Draco would need to go Weasel hunting first thing tomorrow morning. Draco surprised himself by not minding Harry's presence but actually enjoying it. Harry's mood would change rapidly at the most unexpected moment and one was forced to get used to it quickly. Most of the time Harry was in his cuddly, happy mode, but he could quickly go to his dangerous, scary mode. Draco's survival instincts had kicked in and he had gotten over the fact that it was Potter.

"Sevvie told me to come bug you, so you're my entertainment for the next couple of hours, so entertain me or something." Harry told him. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Draco said simply and tried to go back to reading his book.

"Please Dray." Harry pouted from his lap. Draco sighed and looked down at him.

"Please stop being childish. I'm trying to finish this chapter. I'll let you lay here to you fall asleep, but you have to promise to leave me along." Draco told him as if reprimanding a small child. Harry's happy attitude vanished at the tone of Draco's voice and he sat up in Draco's lap turning towards him.

"It's really all an act you know," Harry whispered, "They believe me to be weak and childish, insane even. It gives me the advantage in the long run. They'll never see me coming." Abruptly Harry got off his lap and left the room leaving Draco to read his book and ponder Harry's words.

Okay-- So there is really no plot yet….But this is something.

So review! And I'll keep posting!


	2. Stayin' Here

**In Which Nothing Happens**

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Pansy asked as she joined her fellow year mates on the way the breakfast.

"Not since last night when he came down to talk to Draco." Blaise told her.

"Oh. Well I haven't seen him since then. He didn't even stay in the Slytherin rooms last night. Wonder where he's at." Pansy asked.

"What does it matter? At least we're rid of him for a little while. Maybe he went back to the Gryffindor tower." Draco commented.

"What is you problem?" Pansy stopped in the hall and struck a defensive poise with her hands on her hips.

" I don't have any problem, it's you that does. He's Potter. He's not our friend never has been, but you are treating him as if we didn't hate him. We hate Potter, we have never been buddy buddy with Potter. So stop acting like it!" Draco fussed and stormed off to breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

"Sorry Pans…..He is right." Blaise followed them. Pansy rolled her eyes at them.

"Stupid little boys." She commented and a second year Hufflepuff that walked by looked at her funny. She growled and they ran. She shrugged and followed after the others. Harry calmly stepped around the corner and stared at them for a moment before taking off back to Snape's rooms.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you had to catch up with your friends." Severus asked. As much as Dumbledore tried, Severus refused to eat breakfast and lunch with the rest of the Hogwarts population. He saw enough of the students during the day, no need to have to see them when he doesn't absolutely need to. Harry plopped himself down on the couch, which had become his permanent residents lately and probably would remain so.

"Yes well. Things change. I'm eating breakfast down here. I have potions for my first class anyways." Harry commented.

"That means you will read the chapter I have assigned for today, and you will not botch your potion because you have memorized the steps and ingredients by class." If Harry was going to eat lunch with him, then Harry was going to do something useful. Plus it would keep him quite.

"Fine." Harry said and grabbed his potion book and went into the kitchen. He grab a plate of food and sat down with his book open, munching on toast as he read. Snape joined him and they ate their breakfast in silence. Thirty minutes later they were on their way to potions.

"Sit with me Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously. After much thought she had to admit to herself that she had been petty when speaking with Harry on the train. Not everyone wanted everybody else to delve into their deep, dark secrets. She didn't want Harry or Ron to know everything that went on in her life and she shouldn't have tried to force Harry to speak when she knew he didn't want to. It didn't matter how much Harry changed, he was still like a brother to her and you didn't let things get in the way of your family.

"Are you going to give me a reason to regret it?" Harry raised one eyebrow and smirked when he saw the irritated glances Ron was sending their way.

"Do shut up and sit down Harry. He's being a right ass anyways. Maybe sometime in the next twenty years he will realize that we are all in fact human." Hermione smiled at him. Harry shook with mirth as he set down beside her. He had no reason to be a bitch to her. She hadn't known at the time what she was doing. Hermione was a think first act later unless one of her friends pushed her to it, and Harry figured Ron must have been a part of the decision to bother him on the train. Jealous bigot.

"Turn to page 25. You will work on this potion today and tomorrow you will add the final ingredient. If your potion does not have the desired effects clearly stated at the bottom of page 27 you will be required to write a two foot paragraph on what you did wrong and why it cause a different reaction." Snape finished with his 'Shut up and die' death glare at the students. Oh the rapture and joy of Slytherin/Gryffindor 6th year potions.

"So how's the dumb fuck been treating you?" Harry asked Hermione without glancing towards her. Snape didn't care if you talked during his class as long as you didn't mess up a potion or bother him.

"He's awful. Parading around like he owns Gryffindor. You know we were dating until I found him with Lavender, and then he had the nerve to try to apologize to me with her still naked in his bed. I've sworn off Gryffindor boys. A right bunch of jackasses they have become. Well Seamus and Dean aren't all that bad, but that could be cause they are sleeping with each other now instead of girls. It's like a mad house." Hermione told him the latest gossip around the school and all the other good stuff he had missed the first couple of days. Most thought Hermione to be in her own little world and ignored her presence, but she was very attentive and could tell you were lying from a mile away.

"Well you could always spend time with lil' ole me and you wouldn't have to put up with all of them. I will protect you from the asses of hell." Harry told her in a devilish voice. She glanced at him from the side and tried to hide her laughter. Maybe this change wasn't so bad. Maybe she liked the new Harry.

"And what do you find so funny Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape looked up and asked at the sounded of giggles.

"Ummm…." Hermione looked to Harry desperately. Harry scribbled something on his notes and slid it just into Hermions view.

_Tell him 'Evidently you are hearing things because I am certainly not happy about anything at the moment.' Just do it Hermione._

"Evidently you are hearing things because I am certainly not happy about anything at the moment Professor." Hermione said. She didn't sound confident or arrogant, she said it as would someone who hadn't the time for such trivial matters. She continued to work on her potion as she talked. Snape got himself up and stalked towards the back of the room where the only table that possessed a Gryffindor and Slytherin was.

"Evidently Miss. Granger I heard you giggle. Please refrain from saying things Mr. Potter tells you to. It will only make more trouble for the both of you." Snape said in a deadly tone. Hermione ignored him and whacked Harry in the back of the head. He turned to her and glared a moment before shrugging his shoulders and turning towards Severus.

"It was my fault. I'm ever so sorry sir. It's just that…. That I couldn't help but to laugh at the big red blob that has become a monstrosity." Harry said in his most innocent voice.

"The big red blob of monstrosity Potter? You have proven the articles true. It's time to lock you up in the mad house." Snape turned and stalked towards his desk so that he wouldn't burst out laughing . Weasley a big red blob of monstrosity….The boy got more creative everyday. He controlled his urged to laugh and turned towards their table.

"Detention tonight at 7 for making fun of Mr. Weasley. Both of you." He had to protect his reputation. Might as well add some more, just to scare everyone, "10 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for your accurate description by the way." Yes, the sweet fear of his students. He just gave points to Gryffindor. Oh the horror. It just made his day.

Soon enough potions class was over and Harry and Hermione had to make their way to astrology. Ron muttered something about junior death eaters, whores, and dark lords as they passed by. Harry burst out laughing and Hermione just followed him, shaking her head at his weird behavior.

"Well this was a nice way to start off the school year wouldn't you say Hermione?" Harry asked her. It was dinner time and they had been shunned away from most of the school. Part were with Ron and the Gryffindors; they believed Harry to be the next Dark Lord, and didn' t trust Hermione because she was socializing with the enemy. The other part didn't like him to begin with and still didn't like him. Except for Pansy, she seemed to except him and talked with him when Hermione wasn't around. Damn… She had even spoken with Hermione today.

"I'd say t'was very nice. Us against the world I'd say. Well except for Pansy, she was rather nice. Nothing like I presumed her to be." Hermione commented.

"That my dear is why we do not presume to know anything." Harry commented trying to sound wise.

"That was a good attempt but you need a more old, raspy voice to pull it off." Hermione told him. Harry's shoulder slumped.

"I know. I'm working on it. Anyways, what do you have planned for tonight?" Harry casually asked her. Hermions eyes rose from her book.

"Why Mr. Potter do you have plans for us?" She quirked one eyebrow. Harry flashed her a dashing smile.

"Miss. Granger, you are cordially invited to the Room of Requirement to celebrate our upstanding reputation with society. A back to school party of the sorts." Harry stood bowed and held his hand out for her. She closed her books and took his hand. They looped their arms together and walked calmly out of the hall with their heads held high. Harry began to snicker once they were out side and with a glance towards Hermione they took off at a dash towards the Room of Requirement.

"Do you hear something Draco?" Pansy asked as she glanced around the corner. They were patrolling. It was the Slytherin perfects night to take this part of the school.

"Yes. It sounds to be coming from the other side of the wall." Draco said as he leaned his head against the wall listening. He could faintly hear music and wild laughter. Pansy just paced behind him a couple of time before stopping and gasping. Draco turned towards her.

"What is it Pansy?" He asked.

"Look. There's a door. I could have sworn there was no door there a minute ago." She told him, pointing towards the door. Draco turned around and was surprised to find a door where he had been leaning the moment before. He reached out and turned the knob, opening the door to where he could peer through a small gap. He was immediately assaulted with loud music and drunken singing. He ushered Pansy forward with his hand and they slipped into the room unnoticed.

"What the hell?" Draco asked aloud. Potter and Granger were drunk as fuck playing twister. Harry looked up and slipped a little but caught himself before he fell.

"Join us sexy one!" Harry yelled as he reached for the spinner again. He couldn't reach it from the position he was in. Pansy looked at Draco and shrugged.

"There's no way we will win. Might as well join them." She reached down an spun the spinner for Harry.

"Come on Harry. Just reach over that way." Hermione instructed Harry, who's sight seemed to be impaired from large consumption of alcohol. "Okay Pansy, your turn." She said happily as Harry finally found a green dot. Pansy spun the spinner again and soon they convinced Draco to join them and they had an all out twister mess.

"Didn't you two have detention with Professor Snape tonight?" Draco asked. It was weird to have a conversation with someone who's face was about two inches away from yours, but they were trapped and Harry wouldn't remember any of it in the morning anyways.

"Well damn. I'll have to make it up to him." Harry said. He then shrugged and focused on other things. Like what was going to happen because he was slipping…..and unfortunately on the bottom of the pile up.

Harry awoke the next morning with a terrible headache and thirst. He tried to sit up but soon found that he seemed to be weighed down by somebody. The first thing he did was make sure he was still dressed. Yep, all there. He then took it upon himself to identify the person that was using him as a mattress. Draco Malfoy……. How the hell did that happen? He spotted Hermione laying near them and Pansy sprawled out on the couch. He shoved Draco off of him and got up. Four vials of hang-over potion appeared on the end table beside the couch. He didn't know if Draco and Pansy had gotten drunk but he was for sure the he and Hermione had. He gently nudged Hermione till she rolled over and woke up.

"What is it Harry?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Hang- Over potion. We need to get back to our dorms." He told her. She just nodded. He let her borrow the marauders map. He would be using his invisibility cloak. He then woke Pansy up and gave her the potion after she whined about her headache and the light hurting her eyes. He moved on to Draco and tried to get him to wake up but the boy slept like a log.

"Help me out Pansy. How do I wake him up?" He asked. Pansy had gotten over her headache and reached over and slapped Draco. Draco immediately jumped to his feet and looked around for the cause of the fire.

"Where the hell am I Pansy and what the hell is Potter doing with us?" Draco asked. He shot a glare in Harry's direction and Harry sighed at the treatment.

"We got drunk and played twister last night. Now lets just take the hang-over potion and go back to our dorms. Okay? It's to early for any childish fighting." Pansy rubbed her temples. Her headache was coming back full force. Draco just nodded sleepily and did as Pansy told him. Potter even let them travel with him under the invisibility cloak. It was a tight fit and their feet were showing, but it was about four in the morning so Filch would be asleep, hopefully. They reached the Slytherin common rooms without a hitch.

"Good morning! Hope you had a wonderful night. Your on your own now." Harry replied way to happily for someone up this early. Pansy gave the password and she and Draco slipped into the commons room.

"Do you remember last night?" Draco asked. There was really no point for either of them to try and get sleep now. They were both usually up at five and a hour more of sleep would only make them want the sleep more, so they settled in the plush chairs in front of the fire.

"Mostly. Don't worry though, Harry and Hermione were way to drunk by the time we got there to remember anything. They probably wouldn't have even known we were there at all if Harry hadn't woken up first," Pansy stopped for a moment looking around, "Where does he stay at anyways? He's never here in the dorms in the morning or during the evenings."

"I don't know. I don't care. What's this with you calling Potter and Granger by their first names? We may not follow the dark lord but we certainly don't associate with Gryffindor scum Pansy. What's gotten into you?" Draco asked. Pansy glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you need to get over these childish tendencies to hold grudges. Weasley I understand, he's Gryffindor scum, but really Draco, what has Harry or Hermione done to you to make you hate them so much. Harry tried to get along with you. He tried to be your friend. Hell, he was flirting with you! But Oh no, Mr. High and Mighty is to stuck up to get over a grudge and grow up! You need to grow up!" Pansy whispered angrily. Damnit, she loved her year mates dearly, but they could be so thick headed sometimes it made her want to scream.

Harry laughed to himself as he made his way to Severus's rooms. He knew it was against the rules for a student to be inside a teachers rooms, but evidently Dumbledore didn't know or didn't care because he had taken up residents on Snape's couch. He had to have a safe place where he could sleep and not have to keep one eye opened at all times. The Gryffindors thought he had racked up with Voldemort and was dead set on taking over the world and killing everyone he didn't like and the Slytherins thought of him as they always had. Only people that talked to him without influence of any sort were Hermion, Pansy, and Severus. It was depressing. He was a outgoing person and he didn't like the hours of silence.

He huffed in annoyance as he threw himself onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. He didn't do anything to anybody. All he did was change houses and the whole school turns against him. He wondered if it was that way in all places. When somebody changes does everyone turn their backs? Is everyone so caught up in themselves and the false morals they believe in to actually see a person and not their brand? Harry drifted off to sleep in the middle of his musings.

Harry's schedule went on in the following months with much peace. He and Hermione spent most of their waking hours together doing class work and whatever else they found to do. They had the occasional scuffle with Ron and the other Gryffindors but that couldn't be helped. The Slytherins only glared at them and personally Harry felt that it had something to do with Pansy. She had all the Slytherin sixth year boys wrapped around her pinky finger and she knew it. Harry annoyed the hell out of Severus and Severus returned the favor two fold without actually taking any points from Slytherin. The man was bloody brilliant! In fact everything had been going so smoothly that Harry was bored. He would almost, almost being the key word, be glad for a word from Voldemort, but his boredom wore on till Christmas.

This chapter was not as good as the last. I am trying to make it a little more serious but keep the humor. I have a better plan for the next chapter so don't give up on it yet!

Reviewing is nice. Are you a nice person?


	3. Papers to death

****

Before You Proceed: **Read this!**

Okie-day?

That's not actually what I wanted to inform you about though. The truth is that I don't know whether to make this a Draco/Harry fic or a Harry/Sev fic. So I am asking You!!!

On with the story

**I got the Papers **

Harry woke to the sounds of talking from the kitchen Christmas morning. He glanced around tiredly trying the figure out who else besides Severus was having breakfast with him. It took him a minute before he finally woke enough to remember that this was a yearly occasion. Any Slytherins that didn't go home for Christmas celebrated the day with Severus in his chambers. It was only about five students usually and that seemed to be the same this year. He would even get to join them this year and wouldn't be made to spend Christmas in the Gryffindor rooms because, well, he was a Slytherin. He got to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

Severus looked up from his coffee when the kitchen door opened. Harry was already drinking the last of his coffee as usual.

"Your making me some more." Severus told him and Harry nodded as he sat down at the empty chair with his legs drawn up to his chest. All the while sipping his coffee. The Slytherins that were there eventually stopped staring and went back to talking and ignoring him. Harry glanced around and noticed that this years bunch was different than usual. There was only one person younger than him this year, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and two seventh years he didn't know. He had known that Draco and Blaise were staying as opposed to going home because Pansy had informed him that their parents were becoming more and more demanding about joining the ranks of Voldemort's followers. He stopped his thoughts as two boxes popped into existence and threw themselves at Harry and Pansy. Harry picked up the note that was tapped to the top of his present.

_Time Spell. Hope you like!_

Love You Lots

::Kisses::

-Hermione

Harry laughed at the note. A year ago he would have never expected something so informal from Hermione, but she had loosened up a good bit this year. He opened the package already assured that was some type or form of book; not everything had changes. There were two books inside, a small one and a larger one. The larger one was of magic origins with a note taped to it that said it would be useful but he'd have to let her read it so she could help him. '_Finding your inner animal'_. It was a book on how to become an animagus. He was ready to dance with glee. Now he could spy on people if he was a little animal. He picked up the next book an quietly sat it back down on the table and staring at it. Snape watched and picked the book up to see what had cause the reaction. He read the title aloud.

"One Hundred Positions for the Frisky," Snape read normally before turning towards Harry, "You two active much?" He asked smirking. The little note that Hermione had attached said 'It just screamed you'.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly bent. Now gimme back my book. It gives me a perfectly good reason to have underaged sex." Harry grabbed his book and smiled sweetly and the people watching him. Hermione had gotten Pansy a book called, '_Fifty ways to use a dog collar"_ along with four dog collars. The dog collars were personalized for Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. It was an inside joke between them that the four were Pansy's guard dogs, or at least that's what they looked like sometimes. Pansy smiled happily and went about trying to attach the collars to Draco and Blaise.

Soon after breakfast everyone had moved into the living room to open presents. Harry's bed had been taken over and he had been pushed to the floor. Soon they were through all the presents from outside senders and it was time to exchange presents amongst themselves. Harry had gotten Pansy a silver necklace with a small emerald hanging from it. Hermiones' had been gold with a small ruby. He'd gotten Draco and Blaise a random book from the muggle magazine he and Hermione had found the books she had gotten him and Pansy. Draco's book was '_To Much Sexy?'_ and Blaise's was _'How to get Some once a Week'_. Who ever said that Slytherins were the only ones with one tracked minds. He handed the present he had gotten for Severus to him smiling happily. It was in a draw string back so he didn't really have to open it. Severus gasped when he saw it's contents.

"How?" He asked Harry.

"I went down to the Chamber of Secrets. I thought you could experiment with them." He had gotten Severus several of the scales of the Basilisk and it's fangs. The snake had been magicial so it would probably take centuries to decay.

"Yes. I will. Here you go." He handed Harry a big yellow envelope as he inspected his present. Severus looked like a kid with new candies. Harry pulled the papers out and stared for a few moments while Severus stared at him waiting for a reaction. Suddenly Severus had a body wrapped around his in a gigantic hug that almost knocked him off his feet.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much! This is the best." Harry squealed as he let go of his professor and picked the papers back up making sure that they were real.

"So you don't mind that I went ahead without asking?" Severus asked a little unsure.

"Mind? No. I was about to start begging you anyways!" Harry did a little happy dance for a moment before staring at the papers again.

"Mind clueing us in Harry?" Pansy asked as she watched her friend dance around and stare at the papers he was holding.

"Sev got the documents signed by the Head Council. They're going to let him be my Sire."

Even when the other students returned from the Holidays, Harry was still overly giddy and playful with everybody. He even taken to bothering Draco with Miss. Slither comments the past few days. He was waiting in the Great Hall for Hermione to return. She hadn't returned his letter that was sent on Christmas and he couldn't help that he was slithly worried. Hermione always responded to letter unless the letter happened to be prank mail or a howler.

"Hey Pansy. Have you heard anything from Hermione?" Harry turned and looked at Pansy who just nodded her head no.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss. Parkinson need to head into the Great Hall along with everyone else for dinner." Severus walked out and gathered his students when he noticed them missing.

"We are waiting on Hermione. She didn't come in with everyone else. You haven't heard anything have you?" Harry asked his professor.

"Perhaps you should go eat dinner and if afterwards Miss. Granger is not here then you two may go see the Headmaster." Professor. Snape said before he turned and headed back to dinner. Harry just shrugged and he and Pansy followed Snape. After dinner there was still no sign from Hermione and Harry dragged Pansy up to the Headmasters office.

"Ahhh. Mr. Potter. Miss. Parkinson. I've been expecting you. I presume you are here to ask about the whereabouts of Miss. Granger."

"Yes sir. Did something happen? Why didn't she show up with everyone else?" Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat. Hermione was like a sister to him and he really hoped nothing had happened to her. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Potter, but there were several attacks on muggleborn students over the holidays. We were not prepared. The attacks came as a surprise to us and I am truly sorry for your loss." Harry sat in shock before quietly getting up and taking off at a run out of the Headmasters office. Pansy excused herself and followed him. A hour later and she gave up looking and went to Professor Snape.

Severus was grading the essays, well he was occasionally marking in red. Essays were sp repetitive. He was interrupted by someone excessively knocking on his office door. He got up and opene the door to reveal a frantic Miss. Parkinson.

"May I help you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Sir, I've been looking for an hour and I can't find Harry. He ran out of the Headmaster's office after the Headmaster told us about Hermione and I can't find him!" Pansy was talking really, really fast. Severus sighed, got an extra cloak and headed out the door.

"Go to your dorms. I'll find him. He will be at class in the morning." Severus stalked down the hall. That boy was going to be in a hell of a mood for a while after that one. Did anybody ever give him a break. He had lost most of his friends to silly prejudices and now the one friend who had stood by him through everything was gone. Severus had practice with emotional teenagers but this was beginning to get out of his league. He only headed into the forest after Harry because Harry was like a child to him, and was going to become his Childe soon; he had to start acting and caring like a father and sire to Harry. Now it seemed like he was being forced into the position and he would have to deal.

He found Harry in a clearing about half a mile in. He was screaming out his frustrations and punching a tree. The tree blew up as Harry's magic was added to the punch. He strode forth and grabbed Harry before he could start in on another tree. There were already the remains of many trees strewn about. Harry thrashed in his arms but he held firm onto the boy. His vampire strength aiding him.

"Harry you have to stop." Severus had that tone of voice that commanded. Harry stopped moving after a moment of more futile struggling.

"You'll help me won't you. You'll help me find a way to torture and kill him just like he does to all his victims. Like he did to Hermione. Help me find away to kill him. All of them." Severus knew that Harry was talking about Voldemort and the Death eaters and only nodded his affirmation. He would complete Harry's change into a vampire and then they would train. Train and look for a way to defeat the bastard that had ruined their lives. It was time for the war to begin.


	4. Be Happy Your Alive

Hermione woke cautiously. She didn't open her eyes or move, and she tried her best to keep her breathing slow and in a sleep like state. All she could remember at the moment was seeing a death eater mask before being thrown across the kitchen as a stray curse hit the stove and reacted badly with the muggle appliance and exploding. She hurt, she knew that too. She hurt real bad on her arms, hand, and left side. She could several pieces of debris laying on her, or at least she though it was debris. All she knew was that she couldn't sit up and seemed to be trapped.

She opened her eyes as soon as she confirmed that no one was around her. It was dark in the enclosed space under the rubble that used to be the Granger's kitchen. She couldn't see her arms, but it really didn't matter. She couldn't really feel her left arm anyways. She knew it was there, but it refused to budge. Her right arm, she could feel. She really wished she couldn't though. It hurt like hell. Acting logically, Hermione decided to use her legs and see if she couldn't budge the rubble off of her. She figured she would be okay since she lived in a one story house; there couldn't possible more than a few layer of wood since it wasn't collapsing.

Gritting her teeth against the shock of pain in her side as she pushed with her legs, Hermione managed to more the rubble just enough that she could tell it was light out.

This was bad. It had been dark when she and her mother had been in the kitchen cooking a nice dinner for themselves. She hesitantly stuck her foot in the small gap and slid the wood over a little more. She figured she now had enough room to squeeze through.

As Hermione shifted herself so that she didn't have to use her arms, she started to hear shouting. Listening closer she could make out faint words.

"Over here hurry! Someone is alive. Come help me." The voice got louder and closer with each word. Hermione continued to squeeze through the hole. It was sort of difficult without being able to use her arms, but she was managing … sort of. She turned slightly and saw the woman that lived on the next street over, Privet Drive. The woman came up to her and pulled what appeared to be the kitchen door farther away from her making a bigger hole.

"Hermione dear, lets get you over to the ambulance." The woman said in a hesitant voice and helped Hermione walk out of the rubble careful not to touch the girls arms or side. She lead Hermione over the an ambulance and turned her over to the paramedics.

"Wha… What happened Miss. Figg?" Hermione asked as she took a cautious look around a didn't see anything but rubble along Magnolia Cresant or beyond for a couple of blocks. The paramedics were talking about third degree burns and needing to get her to the hospital to check for infection and such before it got bad. As Hermione was loaded onto a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance Miss. Figg leaned closer and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Deatheaters dear. They killed almost everyone, but the curse hit a gas line in your home and the explosion took out five blocks. Don't worry now, Professor McGonnagal will come get you as soon as you are able to travel. For now rest and be happy your alive." With that said Miss. Figg walked off, but not before giving the muggle's Hermione's personal information and telling them that the she would get in touch with the next of kin today. Miss. Figg immediately apparated to Hogsmeade and hurried onto Hogwarts to tell the good news as soon as she could.

Hermione lay still in the back of the ambulance while the paramedics worked on her burns.

OOGIE Notice: I'm back! WooHoo! Yeah! I re-read this story and was like BAM I didn't know I was actually this good, and then I decided to continue this story because I really like it. I'll go back and fix the grammar errors and few inconsistencies too!

This is not a long chapter, but it really didn't fit in with the next chapter.

Support Miss. Slither and review


	5. Blather from all Sides of War

Harry had yet to say much of anything and to say the least Severus was worried; though if you asked him, he would tell you that the brat could go off himself for all her cared. Severus had planned to turn the boy just as soon as his guardian, Black, had signed the papers, but depressed fledglings were not something he intended to be bothered with. He sighed and asked Hecate why she hated him so before putting the quill he had been using the grade essays in back in the ink well before walking over to the sulking Harry and plopping down beside the boy on the couch.

"You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's pathetic, and loathed as I am to admit it Granger would probably tell you the same thing. " Severus said, grimacing at the fact that he was thinking along the same lines as the proclaimed insufferable know-it-all.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." Harry retorted. His voice was slightly distorted by the quilt he was trying to burry himself under. Severus was on edge now. He was not, absolutely not, having another heart to bleeding heart with Harry Potter.

"Get out." Severus growled in a low tone and jerked the quilt off the boy. Harry looked up at him shocked. " I said get out. Take your lazy ass out of my dungeons and do something useful or Gryffindorish. NOW!" Severus shouted the last part as he pushed the boy along and slammed the portrait behind him.

Severus leaned against the closed portrait for a moment before his face broke out into a huge grin, which sort of hurt and made his jaw pop and ache slightly. He reminded himself to smirk next time he was proud of himself. Smiling was a pain in the ass.

* * *

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Arabella Figg shouted as she swept into the Headmaster's office with her hair loose and her robes in a mess. The headmaster looked up from his paperwork taking in the woman's cheerful behavior.

"Yes, Arabella? What has you so happy?" He smiled slightly at the woman.

"Miss. Granger is alive! Is not it just wonderful news?" She asked excitedly. The headmaster's grin widened a little.

"That is most wonderful news Arabella," He talked to her as if talking to one of his students, which she had been at one time. He wondered how old she was now. She must be at least 70 with graying, wispy hair and laugh lines readily visible. She was just out of her prime by witch standards. He was about her age when he taught Transfiguration. Whew, he was getting on up there. 140 years give or take was a lot. He wondered when his attention had become so sidetracked that he lost count of the years. He prided himself for his attention to the little things and minor details.

"ALBUS!" Minerva roared. The headmaster snapped out of his wondering thoughts and looked up to find a very stern looking Transfiguration Professor staring him down. Hmmm….Wonder when she got here?

"What has you so upset Minerva?" He asked.

"Did you listen to a word I said concerning Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked with a slightly dangerous purr to her voice. The woman was really taken being a cat animagus to a whole new level. The Headmaster awarded her with a blank stare before smiling cheerfully and leaning back with his hands entwined across his belly.

"Alas! I failed to even hear your entrance Minerva."

For her part, Minerva was very grateful that she could control herself around hundreds of adolescent every day or she would have surely just bitch slapped the Headmaster. Instead she sighed and walked out of the office telling Arabella to tell the Headmaster exactly what she had just said.

As the staircase that led to the Headmaster's office creaked signifying it's downward spiral, Dumbledore turned towards Arabella.

"So, I presume we were discussing Miss. Granger and her current state?" He asked in a tone that suggested nothing of McGonnagal ever being in the room. Arabella rolled her eyes heavenward and sent out a silent prayer to Merlin asking why he forced such things upon her.

"We need to relocate her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. I was scarred I might do the poor dear more harm trying to get her there myself. I'm no healer, but I could tell the dear's arms needed immediate attention. The muggles took her to a burn ward and I told them I'd be back with a temporary guardian tomorrow. Her parents didn't make it through the explosion. Hermione living was a miracle." Arabella explained to him. Dumbledore nodded his head in thought for a moment before speaking.

"I expect her magic protected her. Even adults are still susceptible to outburst of magic in dangerous situations." He paused before continuing, "As a precautionary measure I had the Granger's make Hermione a ward of Hogwarts if anything happened to them because of the war. They even went as far the make Professor McGonagall the girl's godmother. Seemed she didn't have one before I spoke with them. Very precautious people, the Grangers were. I wonder if all dentists act that way?" Dumbledore ended with a thoughtful look. Arabella simply stared at him for a moment.

"I already knew that. The whole reason I had Minerva called up here was to tell her." Arabella got up miffed and walked towards the portrait that led out of the Headmasters rooms. She paused and a cruel smile appeared on her face before she turned and looked innocently at the Headmaster.

"Yes Arabella? Do you need anything else?" Dumbledore inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just wondering…if all 147 year olds were old baffling codgers." Arabella quickly turned and ran out the passage like a schoolgirl.

Dumbledore look stumped for a moment. He could have sworn he was only 140, maybe 142 at the most.

"Alas! I do believe I have been insulted."

* * *

Professor McGonagall quickly hurried down the halls of Hogwarts as soon as she left the Headmaster's office. Miss. Granger, her favorite student was alive and was going to be okay! She simply had to go tell Mister Potter. She rounded the corner into the dungeons and stopped to wonder why Harry was wondering around in pajamas, but the thought was quickly lost as she smiled again and hurried towards the boy.

"It 'tis a good day Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger has been found alive!" She near cheered. Harry gave her a baffled stare before the contagious smiling spread to him.

"Really? She's alive? Is she okay? Where is she? What happened? Can I go see her? She's okay isn't she? Please tell me she's okay… Pro…" McGonagall stopped the boy's inane rambling.

"She's in a muggle hospital, but I am about to retrieve her to St. Mungo's. She sustained burns, hopefully nothing that potions cannot cure. I must hurry, but I just had to tell you. You can visit her tomorrow." McGonnagall quickly said before leaving the deviously happy boy standing in the dungeons.

Harry watched until the Professor was out of sight before promptly breaking out in a happy jig. He chanted 'Hermione's alive…Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!' just because he could.

"Potter? What the hell?" Harry stopped in the middle of his happy twirl and promptly over balanced and fell to the floor face first.

"I was just…ummm…" Harry spoke not moving. He then jumped up, spinning all in one motion to face Pansy, "Hermione's alive!" He happily shouted and latched onto Pansy pulling her into his dance. Pansy promptly slapped him.

"I didn't notice. You were only singing loud enough to be heard on the main floor." Pansy scowled at the now pouting Harry before contracting the contagious smile and announcing to Harry, "Hermione's alive!"

"I know. Isn't it great!" Harry shouted back happily.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that 122 muggles were killed, but you failed to kill the mud blood I sent you to kill? Are you that incompetent?" Voldemort hissed out in his slow, raspy voice. Bellatrix and Pettigrew shrank back and lowered their eyes from their Master.

"My Lord, I was for sure she was dead. The curse must have missed her and caused the explosion instead. Please forgive my failure, my Lord." Bellatrix begged.

"This had better not happen again Lestrange. If we are going to take over the Wizarding World we cannot have such failures. We are purebloods, the best class of humans on this world. I expect you to live up to the title or you will much prefer life in a four by four Azkaban cell. Now get up and get the hell out of my presence." The Dark Lord hissed as he stood. His grandeur he once held as a man coming into his prime was beginning to return, very slowly mind you. Voldemort was able to function on his own now and his magical prowess had returned to him.

Bellatrix and Pettigrew began to scramble to their feet.

"Not you." The Dark Lord stopped Pettigrew with a foot on his bowing back. Bellatrix hurried from the room. The Dark Lord shoved Pettigrew back with his foot and squatted in front of the rat like mat and yanked his face back to stare him in the eyes.

"I do not like traitors Peter. Even when the traitors turn to my side I still do not like them. Your kind disgusts me and I abhor your presence. I know you are in life debt to Harry Potter. If you betray me or even remotely displease me again I will feed you to Nagini. Do you understand Ratboy?" The Dark Lord asked, toning the hissing down in his threatening. Pettigrew managed a small nod as he tried to look anywhere but into those red, demonic eyes and failing. The Dark Lord smiled mockingly at him and ruffled his hair before standing. He then kicked the newly dubbed Ratboy in the chin and walked out of the room leaving the unconscious Ratboy for Nagini to play with. He stopped briefly to tell Nagini not to eat him yet; he still needed him to take over the world.

* * *

I never knew I could write so much pointless blather in one chapter! I am overly proud of myself.

Next Chapter: The plot continues! Hopefully. But, unfortunately, the next chapter will not be released until next Friday. I'm going on vacation! Whoot!


End file.
